Parallelism
by Cherrie
Summary: Interaction is said to revolve around words. But what if words don't come as easily as they should? LeoPika friendship fic.


**Title: ** Parallelism  
**Author: **Cherrie (kurapikasama@yahoo.com)**  
Rating:** G**  
Description: **Interaction is said to revolve around words. But what if words don't come as easily as they should? LeoPika friendship fic. **  
Notes: **There are two reasons why I wrote this. 1) I'm feeling sentimental (which is an insult to my pride), and 2) It's hard to write LeoPika romance. And so, being that I like friendship as much as I like romance anyway, here you all go ^_^ Hunter X Hunter and all its characters © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Weekly Jump, Shueisha, and Nippon Animation.

* * * * * * * * * *

He was never gifted with eloquence.

Some people may find that hard to believe; "some" being those whom he's constantly with, and "those he's constantly with" being those he always hurt. See, he seems to have this penchant for insulting people with his sharp words. And these people call the way he speaks as fluency with language regardless of the other side's feelings. In other words, tactlessness. Frankness. Eloquence.

But he begs to differ. The reason why he constantly hurt people with words was _because_ he lacked the proper words to say. Tactless, yes. Eloquent, no. And that was the reason why he was now standing in the middle of a big hotel room, a glare in his eyes, a thin, angry line on his lips.

When he looked up, furious brown eyes met up with him in an instant. Those masculine lips were graced with a dark snarl, and he could've sworn that a harsh curse was slowly ebbing out of them, if only the owner would put decency aside. The young doctor-to-be's hands were kept on each side, but they were clawed in a way that threatened to grab the other's throat if the possessor's anger would grow any further.

"I don't understand why you're being so uptight. I've done nothing and you know it!"

That was supposedly a desperate attempt to deny the other's accusation. A calm plea for them to stop arguing. Because much as these petty fights may seem frequent and regular, arguing with the older man was never a part of his favorite things to do. It wasn't because it bothers him when people show that they dislike him - because really, he has far too many enemies for him to wish for anything peaceful - what bothers him was when the person looking like he hated him was. His. Best. Friend.

Of course, out loud, he'll never admit that Leorio was his best friend. It doesn't matter if it's obvious, he's not going to be caught dead saying that outside of his own private thoughts. But being that the other was exactly that, it'll be safe to say that serious fights - even small fights revolving around glares and hidden curses - are never likeable.

"Yes, you've done nothing. But in some cases, Kurapika, the word 'nothing' also means a sign of 'disrespect'. Not to mention 'arrogance'. You know what those mean, don't you? You've lived your life completely surrounded by those."

The glare in his cold blue eyes deepened. No words were registering well. All his mind was giving him was, _He's right. Start apologizing! _

But that's just it. Together with eloquence, he was never gifted with understanding. He was an observer, and empathic even when outside of a battle. But when he's actually _in_ a situation, perceptions leave him. Thus, creating misunderstandings. That was always why he chooses to remain silent almost all the time. Since words constantly fail him, then maybe he should just drop them all together.

But that was exactly the reason why Leorio was angry, wasn't it? He had to say something to make him understand. But what?

"And perhaps you know the meanings of 'fickle' and 'touchy'. You seem to be well acquainted with them as far as I see it."

He can almost hear the loud, jarring sound of a buzz that indicated that he had just said the wrong words. And the darkening look on Leorio's face was definitely a sign to second the motion.

"Fine." A shuffling sound. Leorio turning his back, bending down towards the couch to pick up his discarded jacket. "I'll be out. Tell Gon and Killua not to wait up for me." The closing of a heavy door.

Silence.

He never would've thought he'd see the day that the mere sight of a closed door would drive him mad. But now that the said door had just been used by somebody whom he wanted to hit on the head, things ran a little bit differently. He let out a small sigh and allowed himself to fall back on a chair. The table was conveniently there to have something to rest his aching head upon.

Why were they arguing again? All he could remember was Leorio coming in, saying a bunch of unintelligible words - he couldn't understand because he was reading something - asking something, then bursting out in hysterics because he wouldn't answer. Why such a shallow thing annoyed the other was beyond him. As far as he was concerned, he chose to remain silent because he had nothing to say. But as he saw it, Leorio seemed to be expecting him to do otherwise.

The problem with Leorio is that he's overly sensitive. He gets insulted pretty easily, regardless of whether or not he's actually _being_ insulted. Another problem was that he's too ideal. He has his principles, and though he doesn't shove it to other people's face so they could follow the same thing, he never liked it when these principles are being violated in his presence. And another problem...

...another problem was that Kurapika tends to blame everything on Leorio.

A sigh. Being an obsessive-compulsive perfectionist has its many bad points. One can never be wrong when he's supposed to be perfect. Thus, the practice of blaming others. Arrogance, as Leorio had called it.

But it wasn't really arrogance. The silence isn't anyway. The reason why he chooses to be silent is because words fail him, as mentioned earlier. Two years of wandering almost like an insane hermit looking for revenge isn't exactly the perfect way to gain social skills. He never needed words then, and though it's impossible to forget how to speak, it's possible to forget how to do it properly.

There are many things that had been lost to him because of his anger. Revenge hadn't been sweet, unlike what he had thought it would be. That was why he chose to forget it for now, and just make up with the time he had lost and remember who he really was. That was a deed from which Leorio's help had had a great part in. That compliment and dependence was as much as he could give. He never wanted to be numb, because he found somebody who showed to him how much he had lost, how much of a waste he had been

And that somebody had just spat at his face and went out the door. If he hated that closed door a moment ago, now, he abhorred it.

He hated arguing with his friend. But what he hated more was the tense silence that would come between them right after. The last time they've given each other the silent treatment, it took Gon and Killua two whole weeks to have them talk again. And by accident even, in which Leorio had let a glass of water slip from his hands only for the said glass to fall straight to Kurapika's head. The young doctor-to-be had apologized out of his kind instinct. Kurapika would've been an idiot if he hadn't taken that chance. Apparently, he was the only one to be graced by the feeling of Leorio's glare behind his back. An ice block inside his shirt would never compare to such coldness. And to think that _he_ was supposed to be the cold one.

Yet another sigh. The tick-tocking of the clock above his head was starting to annoy him. Either that, or his pride was just looking for another reason for him to leave the room and go somewhere so he could catch Leorio "by accident".

Drained, he sat up straight and made a grab for a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled a note for Gon and Killua that he and Leorio would be out, and that they shouldn't wait up for them and just go straight to dinner. He then placed this note on the table, using his book as a paper weight. A few more steps across the room to get his coat, and he was out the door.

* * * * *

To say that he was absolutely nervous when he finally found the other would be an understatement. His hands were ice cold, but that is something that can easily be blamed on the cold weather.

See? He can't even blame his own lack of confidence on himself. How does anybody expect him to lay down his pride when he couldn't even lay it down for himself?

But that should be something for Leorio to appreciate, not for him to make a personal problem. And so, he took the first few steps towards the other. They were in a small, quiet bridge. Only a few cars ran by this way, it was a perfect place to stop and think. That very thought made him been more nervous. He wondered if Leorio was thinking about him. And if he was, Kurapika could only wish that he wasn't thinking of ways to mutilate and kill him, an idea given by the sheer look of irritation the other left him the moment he bolted for the door.

But just when he was but a few paces near the other, something in him pulled him back. What was he supposed to say? He immediately scanned his mind to at least have something, but there was completely _nothing_. As always. The emotional talent of a complete ice block such as himself can never be trusted.

And whatever jinx he's been having that day, it still hasn't left. With a single blow of a chilling wind, Leorio's head abruptly turned around, facing him, allowing him to completely see him. If Kurapika were to look up, he swore he'd be frozen dead, and eventually cracked like a millennium-old statue by the sheer coldness of that look.

There was supposed to be an apology coming up. Instead, there was that silence again, the very same one he hated, the very same one to come right after one of their fights. If only he could kick something intangible, he would've been called a sadist for all his hatred for it.

"Don't tell me," came Leorio's deep voice, cold and almost sarcastic. "You came here to prove to me that you're right and I'm wrong."

A pause. A single shake of the head.

A frown. "Want me to apologize? 'Cause if you are, you've wasted your time--"

An immediate shake of the head.

He couldn't see clearly, but he knew Leorio's face betrayed a small look of surprise. The other spoke again. "Uh...Gon and Killua are back and refuse to eat dinner without me?"

Another shake of the head.

"I should've known. They're not that sentimental."

Silence. Any more fidgeting and he's going to tear off the material of his clothes apart.

Fortunately, Leorio spoke again. "Let me make another guess."

A consenting nod.

"Came to say sorry?"

Silence. This time, he allowed himself a small glance, just to see what Leorio's expression looked like. His eyes met with dark brown, but they weren't revealing anything to him. Passivity. It wasn't much, but at least it was better than a cold glare.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Sorry, because you never meant to be a jerk, because you failed to acknowledge the fact that there are other people around you worthy of attention?"

A small wince. But that practically sums up his sins. So he nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Sorry because you don't know what to say?"

This time, he did look up. And when he did, coldness was definitely set aside. So was passivity. What the young doctor-to-be now wore was a look that the other recognized. A small smile. One so gentle that it was the kind that might be given to young, innocent children. But then again, with the way he was acting, maybe he really needed a treatment as gentle as this one. Harsh dealings tend to make him callous, thus the misunderstandings. And once they were made, he lacked the words needed to set things right.

He was never gifted with eloquence.

It was a good thing he had a friend who was.

*** The End** *


End file.
